The New Students
by Kuro-Ookami
Summary: This is the alternate version of a fanfic I wrote about what would happen if Logan had been a teenager. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter one: Meet the new X-man.  
  
The X-men had been assembled in the 'war room', and were waiting for Xavier's announcement. He had told them in the morning that he had a surprise for them all, but nobody knew what it was.  
  
There'd been many rumors around the institute as to what it was, but no one was sure. After a moment, Xavier wheeled into the room. "Good afternoon, X-men." He said, he was greeted by a few bored looks.  
  
"So what is this all about, Professor?" Scott asked, sitting up.  
  
"We have a new student." The telepath replied. "He'll be arriving in a short while."  
  
"New student? Like, who is it?" Kitty asked, leaning in. Wondering if it was someone from Bayville high.  
  
"I'll tell you more once he arrives. His power is... Unusual." Xavier said, steepling his fingers. "He's strong. Stronger than people twice his age." He looked at the students faces.  
  
"His nails are hardened and clawlike. Very sharp." He said slowly, nodding. "Not adamantium, but you are what your genes give you. The strangest aspect of his power is the healing factor he has.."  
  
"Healing factor?" Kurt said now. "Vhat does zhat mean?"  
  
"It means that wounds heal faster than normal. A small cut would heal in seconds, a long gash down the arm wouldn't take much longer. These recouperative abilities are something I've never seen before." Xavier said, looking at Kurt.  
  
"Theoretically the only efficient ways to kill him would be drowning or beheading." He finished. The looks he got from the students were a mix of awe and confusion.  
  
"So what are we S'posed T'do about it, proffessah?" Rogue said, slouching back in her chair.  
"Excellent idea." Hank said, smiling a bit. "Not that you'd want to after you look at him."  
  
"So are we going to actually get to see him, or are you guys just joking with us?" Scott looked at Xavier. "We've all got a lot of make-up homework from the last time we had to save the world." He finished with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Be patient." Ororo said, a slight breeze going through the room. "He hasn't exactly finished telling you about him.." She looked at Xavier, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Xavier sighed. "He isn't much of a social person. He's more of an animal, which is a good way to describe his feral senses. If you threaten him, he will not back down."  
  
"Zo he's not vimpy." Kurt said, putting his elbows on the table. "Can I still pull pranks on 'im?"  
  
"Y'could if Y'wanted yer throat cut open, blue-boy." A deep voice said from the doorway. They looked over at the owner of the voice, the students hadn't quite expected this.  
  
He was about six feet tall, huge and muscular. Almost every muscle in his chest, arms, and stomach could be seen with the sleeveless white shirt he wore. His massive arms were crossed over his chest, showing the few leather straps around his arms.  
  
He green pants were held up by a black belt with a skull for the buckle. His combat boots must've been size seventeen. His blonde hair was long, everything but the bangs were held back by a white sweatband.  
  
Xavier looked at the students, who were still staring wide-eyed. "This is Creed. He's the new student."  
  
The X-men looked at each other, then back to Creed. They were all thinking the same thing.  
  
Has Xavier fucking lost it?  
  
Who knows?  
  
((((Bet you thought I was talking about Logan for a while, didn'tcha?  
  
--Ookami )))) 


	2. He wasn't Kidding

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel does.  
  
Sorry that this one kind of... Sucks. It'll get better once the two characters the fiction will focus on begin to compete and fight. This one is crappily short, too. Sorry  
  
Chapter two: He wasn't kidding...  
  
The meeting had broken up. Most of the students avoided Creed like he was the plague. Creed either didn't notice, or didn't care.  
  
Xavier looked at the remaining two, Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe. "You didn't tell them. That was a smart move." Hank said, shifting his glasses.  
  
"Do you expect me to tell the students that our new recruit killed someone? It wouldn't go over well..." The older man trailed off.  
  
Ororo sighed. "I don't think it will go over well either way. You know how hard it is to keep secrets around this place."  
  
Xavier steepled his fingers again. "I'm just hoping that his entrance will keep Kurt from doing anything stupid..."  
  
Later that day, outside.  
  
Creed was outside, working on his gigantic motorcycle. He was growling for a reason that passerby's didn't know. Suddenly, his nose tingled with sulfer.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Kurt landed on his motorcycle, grinning like at madman. "Guten Tag!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
Creed grunted less enthusiastically. "What'd I tell ya earlier, fuzzball?"  
  
Kurt blinked, his smile slowly fading away. "Eh... I zhought you vere jokingk?"  
  
Creed raised a blonde eyebrow. "Aw. Now I'm gonna feel real bad 'bout doin' this..." He reached out to grab the Elf, who didn't look like he was having any more fun.  
  
The screams of Kurt alarmed Scott, who had been in the garage. With a hand on his glasses, he shouted in an commanding voice. "Creed! Put him down!"  
  
Creed looked over, having the terrified fuzzball in a headlock, with one hand on top of Kurt's head. "Tch. Whadjya gonna do 'bout it, goggle-boy?"  
  
Kurt teleported out of Creed's grasp. Scott lifted his glasses and sent the large teen flying back. "I warned you!" Scott said, knowing that the sound of the blast would have gotten Xavier's attention.  
  
Creed picked himself up slowly, shaking his head. "What the hell are ya? A boyscout? If yer gonna attack me don't use those goddamned low impact blasts."  
  
Scott stepped back a bit, narrowing his eyes. "...That wasn't a low impact blast..."  
  
Creed raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. He started towards Scott with a loud snarl. "Cut that out!" Someone shouted.  
  
From the institute doors stood an unamused doctor McCoy. "What do you think you're doing!? You're an X-man, now, Creed! You can't act like that!"  
  
"What the hell kinda crap are you sayin'? I didn't even kill the little bastard and this squirt attacks me!"  
  
"You're claiming self defense?! You were going to snap his neck!"  
  
"I warned him!"  
  
Beast snarled, stepping in between the two when Creed took a swipe at Scott. "STOP THIS, NOW!"  
  
Creed glared at Scott. "Not my fault this blow-dried pretty boy tried playin' hero."  
  
"What do you think the X-men are? We're heros! Of course I'm going to play hero!" Scott replied, sneering.  
  
"Really? I thought this was a place where muties like us came T'try an' be normal!" Creed answered.  
  
Beast's eyebrow twitched. This wasn't going to be fun....  
  
---Bayville, an hour later.  
  
The seventeen year old set his beat up backpack down, looking around and sniffing the air. His clothing was ripped, the shirt had some blood on it as well. He sniffed the air, snarling a bit.  
  
"I'm found ya, bub."  
  
The end.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What?  
  
--Ookami. 


	3. Whoa

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel does.  
  
Short chappeh.  
  
Chapter three: Whoa.  
  
The three teachers of the institute were in Xavier's office, another mutant had showed up, and it was possible that he was even more dangerous than Victor Creed.  
  
"What's his name?" Ororo asked, looking at Professor Xavier.  
  
Xavier sighed. His head was aching after an hour of trying to reach the new teenager. "I don't know. Cerebro has some information on his powers, but they're all linked to department H and weapon X."  
  
"Weapon X?" Hank asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Yes. It was a 'super-soldier' experiment on mutants. They were trying to make the most efficient killer possible." He puckered his lips slightly. "The program was shut down in the sixties after the experiments escaped."  
  
Hank nodded slowly. "..And this new mutant is linked to that?"  
  
"So does Sabertooth."  
  
"Figures." Hank said. "Is there any good news?"  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. "He doesn't appear as psychotic as Victor. Though he has a problem with feral rage."  
  
"Does he have the same powers?" Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"All I know is that he has a healing factor and feral senses. Nothing more." He looked out the window, it was getting late. He flinched slightly, a ping in his mind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ororo asked, watching him.  
  
"Yes.. His mental sheilding is amazing." He said, rubbing his temple.  
  
The alarm went off, Ororo and Hank bolted up from their seats. Xaviers eyes widened. "He's here!"  
  
Hank ran to the window, looking out of it. A lone man stood by the gates, which had a few bars missing from it. He was sniffing the air. Hank soon saw the moonlight glint off of three claws on his left hand.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I apologize for length, it'll start to get longer once I actually get into the story. Oo  
  
--Ookami. 


	4. I don't want either of them here

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, marvel does.  
  
Chapter four: I don't want either of 'em here.  
  
The X-men ran out to meet the disgruntled looking teen in their pajamas, definetly not a good way to get respect. "HEY!" Scott shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The teenager looked at them, sniffing the air again and walking towards all of them. The claws stayed out the whole time. Even though he was outnumbered and overpowered, he showed no signs of knowing this.  
  
Jean flinched, trying to read his thoughts and find out what he was doing. Something stopped her every time she got into his mind. It was like parts of his thoughts were missing.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Scott said, hand on his goggles. "Answer me!"  
  
"Where is he." The teen said in a gruff voice.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, his hand faltering. Rogue took off her glove, starting towards him. Sabertooth was no where to be found. Somehow, Kurt and Kitty felt he wasn't here for them.  
  
"Where's Creed?" He looked right at Scott. There was a strange look in his eyes. Something saying that he had business here that none of them had a part in.  
  
"Like, why D'you want T'see him?" Kitty asked, stepping forward. Getting too close for Scott's comfort.  
  
"Kitty." He said in a warning tone, Kitty stopped moving.  
  
"He knows." The teen said. "That's all that matters."  
  
"Who are you?" Jean asked, still trying to get inside his mind.  
  
He growled. "None O'your damned business, Red!" He looked at all of them. "Where's Creed?!"  
  
There was an equally viceral growl from the doorway. "Right here, Y'sawed off runt."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Sabertooth, who was glaring daggers into the teenager while smiling sadistically. "Been a while, spitball."  
  
"Yeah. Yer still ugly as hell, too." The teenager replied, clenching his fists. "Can't believe they let a nutjob like you into this place. Y'tell 'em about the people you've killed?"  
  
They all knew he was scary as fuck, but they didn't know he had actually killed anyone. "Nope. I was goin' T'be a gentleman and wait fer 'em T'ask, bub." He held up his hands, showing the long and threatening claws. "Y'miss me, runt?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Heh. That's what yer little friend said before I killed her." He laughed. Still holding his claws up. "Like the enhancements?"  
  
"Tch. If those things are as dull as yer mind, I ain't afraid." The teen readied himself. "Whatcha waitin' for, handsome? Take a slice!"  
  
Sabertooth started at him, Scott was ready to fire between the two, hoping to stop them.  
  
"STOP!" A third voice shouted from the entrance. It was professor Xavier. As he said the words, Creed and Logan froze. "I will not have people fighting like barbarians on my property, REGARDLESS of what you've been through!" It was evident that the telepath was at new level of pissed.  
  
The new arrivals both looked at the older man to the best of their ability. "Victor. Do you remember the promise we made?"  
  
He just snarled.  
  
"And you." Xavier said, looking at the teen. "If you're going to fight one of my X-men, you're going to fight all of them." He let the teen go.  
  
The teen's nostrils flared. "Long as I get back at that bastard fer what he did, I'm fuckin' happy."  
  
Xavier kept his eyes on him. The only noise was the snarling from Sabertooth. The others had given the three mutants a lot of space. "I see." Xavier never took his eyes off of the teen. "What is your name?"  
  
The teen narrowed his eyes on the telepath. "Logan."  
  
"Come with me." The telepath said, the wheelchair turned and began inside the institute. The others watched amazedly as the teenager walked past the now unconscious Victor Creed and followed after Xavier.  
  
Kitty looked at the others nervously. "Looks like we have another new student."  
  
Kurt blinked. "I don't zhink I vant eizher of zhem here..."  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. I like this chapter..... D'you? R&R. This will actually form a plot soon.  
  
--Ookami. 


	5. Xaviers choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. Marvel does.  
  
There's a major easter egg to the original version of this fic in here. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter five: Xavier's choice.  
  
It'd been exactly one week since Logan had shown up. Now with two former members of the "Weapon X" project, Xavier had a handful just keeping the two from killing each other.  
  
On missions, they were the most efficient. Sabertooth could complete an objective in a half an hour with casualties, Logan could do that same mission in fifteen and not get caught.  
  
In danger room sessions, they were both destructive, but Logan had two advantages that Victor didn't. He was smaller and less likely to be caught, and he didn't enjoy killing as much.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hank asked, looking at Xavier.  
  
Xavier sighed. "I'm not sure.... Yesterday, Kurt pulled a prank on Logan. Logan got defensive, but he knew Kurt wasn't a threat." He looked at Hank.  
  
"And Creed?"  
  
He shook his head. "Those two have been attacking each other everytime they're in the same room. Creed is already a threat to the other students, but with Logan here..."  
  
Hank raised an eyebrow. "One of them has to leave."  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes.. But which? Victor was here first, but he's a threat to the students."  
  
"You know he's the one who has to leave, Charles." Ororo said, peering up at him.  
  
"Yes. He's too ready to kill. But we can't have someone like that. The moment we kill is the moment that the anti-mutant protestors are correct." He steepled his hands.  
  
"Did you ever find out why Logan and Victor hate each other so much?" Ororo asked again.  
  
"No." He said, sighing. He was exhausted. "Only that Victor killed someone very close to Logan. Another weapon X member named 'Silver fox'. Creed despises Logan, because he was the one to go through the adamantium bonding process."  
  
Hank shifted his glasses slowly. "Hrm.." He glanced at his watch. "We should tell them before they get into another fight."  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. He knew that whichever one he told to leave would probably be recruited by Magneto. "Alright.." He pressed a hand to his temple, shutting his eyes. Victor.... I'm sorry.  
  
The Morning after.  
  
Sabertooth had left a half an hour after trashing his room, the rooms next to it, and most of the things in the garage.  
  
That morning, Logan had woken up early. He got dressed and went to the door, grabbing the handle and sniffing the air.  
  
He's gone.  
  
Logan smirked a bit. "So Chuck had T'choose, Hm?" He turned the handle and walked out of his room.  
  
He was wearing his normal outfit, jeans, wifebeater, flannel shirt. Since it was about an hour before anyone else would be up, he headed for the danger room.  
  
Hank had shown him how to use it, and he had been in there more often than almost any of the other students.  
  
He had barely reached the hour mark when he got pegged by a particularly powerful laser. The simulation shut down, and with a growl, he pulled himself into a standing position.  
  
"Sonofa..." He muttered, his body aching. It was a good ache, though. He hadn't had this much exercise in a long time.  
  
He headed out of the danger room, going to the elevator and hitting the call button. The door opened, Logan stopped abruptly, seeing the uniformed redhead on the other side of the door.  
  
Grumbling slightly, he glanced away. "Mornin'." Was all he muttered as he passed her.  
  
"...." She looked at him, but said nothing. As the door closed, he noticed that she had seemed surprised.  
  
'Prolly surprised that I didn't kill her. He thought, leaning his head against the wall. The door opened, and he walked out.  
  
Walking down the now trashed hallway, he could hear some voices from the kitchen. Sure, his clothing was torn, and he didn't quite look happy, but maybe that'd prevent anyone from saying anything to him.  
  
He stepped in, walking to the fridge. Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue were at the table talking to each other and laughing. Everything went silent when Logan walked past them.  
  
He frowned a bit as he opened the door. "Y'know. I'm not gonna attack Y'fer talkin'." He said, leaning in and grabbing a can of soda.  
  
"We weren't thinking that, right guys?" Kitty asked nervously, looking at them.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, darlin'." He said. Straightening up. Kitty went pale.  
  
BAMF! Kurt appeared on top of the refridgerator, peering down at Logan. "Guten morgen!"  
  
SNIKT!  
  
The sound of the claws coming out caused Kurt to freeze. Kitty and Rogue both bolted upright.  
  
"KURT!"  
  
It wasn't clear about which one shouted his name, hell, maybe both of them did. Kurt was too scared to notice.  
  
SLICE!  
  
Kurt shut his eyes, shaking slightly. The sound of someone gulping and his own heartbeat were the only things he could hear.  
  
He opened his eyes, focusing in on the one claw Logan had out. Logan lowered the can of soda, wiping his mouth. The top of the can had been cut clean off.  
  
"Mornin'." Was all he said, the claw retracted. He grabbed a second can and tossed it to Kurt. "Fer someone with blue skin, Y'sure as hell look pale."  
  
Kurt caught the can, blinking. Soon he burst out into a wide grin. "ZHAT VAS ZO COOL!"  
  
He jumped off the fridge and landed by Logan, who closed the door. Kitty and Rogue tried to stop their hearts from bursting out of their chests. "Y'want T'warn us next tahme ya do that?" Rogue said, glowering at him.  
  
Logan looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Next time I come in T'get a soda?" He flicked the top of the can onto the table. "Deal."  
  
Kitty stopped her from hauling off and hitting Logan. Kurt was still grinning. "Er... Could you..?" He asked, holding the can out.  
  
Logan smirked slightly. He popped the claw out again and cut the can open. "Zhanks." Kurt said, laughing a bit.  
  
"No problem." Logan replied.  
  
"..." Kitty blinked. "Listen. I'm sorry that we like, alienated you and everything. But what were the supposed to do? You're freaky!"  
  
Logan tilted his head, "Hrm.." He finished the soda. "Good T'know."  
  
"I'm Kurt Vagner." The blue one said, looking at Logan. "Zhose two are Kitty and Rogue."  
  
Logan nodded slowly. "Nice T'meetcha." He glanced at all of them. Distinct scents, that would make it easy if he ever had to track them. Especially the white faced one, she smelled like nine pounds of makeup.  
  
A though struck him. You're a loner. Have been and always will be. Weren't you in a cozy lil' situation like this before they got you?  
  
His expression clouded. Damn.  
  
The end.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay... Shtuff will start happening. Sorry it took me so long, but I was kinda busy. 


	6. proving grounds

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter six: Proving grounds.  
  
After a few minutes, they had convinced Logan to sit with them and join in the conversation. Much to Rogue's dismay, he wouldn't stay quiet when she made a scarcastic comment towards him.  
  
It had been half an hour when Hank stepped into the room, looking a little surprised to find Logan with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. "Logan, I need to talk to you."  
  
Logan glanced over, then stood up slowly. Hanks tone wasn't really reassuring. "Whatsamatter, Hank?" He asked. Hank motioned for him to step outside with him, Logan followed him.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Hank looked at Logan. "I have bad news, Logan."  
  
Logan nodded slowly. "I figured as much. What happened?"  
  
"Creed's joined department H again." He said, Logan tilted his head. "He was appointed as head of security for the lead scientist in the Weapon X program."  
  
Logan growled. "..And?"  
  
"And he's in the area. He's tracking down a young man, a human no less." He sighed. "Professor Xavier believes that the person he's tracking might have some significance to you..."  
  
"Yeah? Who is it?" Logan asked, now interested.  
  
"His name is Nick Fury. He's training in for an organization called S.H.E.I.L.D., that's really all we know.." Hank said.  
  
"So why the hell does this guy have significance to me?" Logan asked.  
  
"Xavier knows, but he hasn't told us. He wants you to protect Fury by any means possible. Think of this as a way of proving yourself to the others, Logan. You're the only one who could stop Creed without alerting the world." Hank said sincerely.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, thinking this over. Fury. Where had he heard that name before?  
  
"Fine. All I gotta do is stop Creed from shreddin' this guy up?" He started heading out the door. "I'll be back in a coupla hours."  
  
Hank sighed slightly. Shaking his head. "What's Xavier got up his sleeve..."  
  
Logan went into the garage, finding the motorcycle he had never seen used. After a few moments it roared to life.  
  
He smirked and got on it, pulling out of the garage and heading through the gates. Once away from the institute, he sniffed the air. Creed's scent was surpsingly close.  
  
In the town of Bayville, a teen stepped slowly out of his place of employment. He reached into his pocket, taking out a half smoked cigar and putting it to his lips, lighting it and walking away from the building.  
  
Everything seemed normal to him. Though the motorcyclist across the street eyeing him was unusual. He raised an eyebrow, but kept moving  
  
A few more steps down the street and he passed an alley. He stopped, taking the cigar from his lips and tapping the ash off of it.  
  
A large, clawed hand grabbed his wrist, knocking the cigar from his hand. "Goin' somewhere special, bub?"  
  
Fury raised an eyebrow. "That was my last cigar. Hope you can pay me back for it." He said, trying to rip his arm away from the blonde attacker.  
  
All that did was get him a punch in the gut. "Sorry, kid. I ain't here fer the cigar..."  
  
Fury doubled over, eyes widened. He couldn't say anything, as all of his breath had left. Sabertooth grinned. "C'mon out, guys."  
  
Some guards came out, slapping cuffs onto Fury's wrists and picking him up. The guards were in full armor, even their faces were hidden. They were approaching a transport truck, Fury was looking for a way to escape, but nothing came.  
  
The guards opened the back of the truck, one of them grabbed Fury, then looked at his partner. "What're you waiting for? Help me get him in." The guard said.  
  
"Sorry pal." The other guard said. Three claws popped through his gloves, and he quickly slit the other guards throat. "Y'really ought T'know who yer workin' with."  
  
Fury looked at the claws, then at the guard. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"No time for that, bud. Sabertooth ain't that far behind, and I gotta make sure yer alive." The guard said, cutting the handcuffs off of Fury's wrist.  
  
Nick smirked slightly. "I see. Well, cowboy. If you're half as tough as you talk, this should be easy. 'Course, I'm not exactly a wimp myself."  
  
"Whatever." The false guard replied, taking off his helmet. It was the motorcyclist. He sniffed the air, raising an eyebrow. "Hrm.. Creed's leaving...? Must have a hot date or somethin'."  
  
Nick began to head to the trucks door, knocking on it and waiting for the driver to get out. As soon as the driver did, Nick kicked him in the shin, then punched him in the jaw.  
  
The guard fell. Nick and Logan got into the truck. "Head T'the xavier institute. Somethin' ain't right."  
  
Nick hit the gas, they began to speed off to the institute. "What's up?" Nick said, looking over at Logan.  
  
"Sabertooth is goin' away from here. He couldn't have missed my scent." Logan growled. "Speed up, bub. No sense in obeyin' laws after what we've done so far."  
  
Nick pressed the pedal into the floor, dodging traffic as they go. Logan sniffed the air when they got close to the institute, he could smell gunpowder. Lots of it.  
  
The End. 


	7. Proving grounds Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. However; I do own this delicious cookie that I am currently consuming.  
  
Good old fashioned crap right here. Lotta violence, some situation-innapropriate humor.  
  
Chapter 7: Proving grounds Pt. two  
  
They were getting closer to the institute, so close that they could see the gates had been trashed, and several vans outside the institute. "Shit!" Logan said. "Speed up, kid!"  
  
Logan rolled down the window and began to climb out. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"Just keep drivin'!" He replied, pulling himself onto the roof of the car. He could see the group of troops ready to break into the institute, though he was sure some already had.  
  
Fury flinched, keeping the wheel straight. At this speed, they wouldn't be abled to make a safe stop. "I told you I don't have my lisence, right?" He called out to Logan.  
  
Logan was taken back by that, he hadn't expected a joke right now. "Nope. Thanks fer tellin' me, though." Fury smirked, they were through the gates.  
  
He grabbed the parking brake and yanked it, the car spun to a stop, sending Logan off the top of the truck and landing right on top of one of the guards.  
  
The others looked over, making a move for their weapons. Logan grabbed one of the men and sort of threw him away, then grabbed the barrel of one of the mens assault rifle and pushed it up, but kept his grip on it. He threw his leg over the third ones rifle, making it hard for the guard to even move it.  
  
The first one went to hit Logan with the butt of his rifle, but was greeted by three claws centimeters away from his face. All of the guards froze, they knew what they were up against, and they didn't want to piss around with The weapon X.  
  
Fury ran around the trucks, just in time to see Logan with the three guards. Hewolf whistled. "Man, I'm glad we're on the same side." Fury said, walking over and disabling one of the guards, taking his rifle.  
  
"Yeah?" He finished the other two, then popped the claws on his other hand out. He began to run for the door to the institute. "Save it fer later, bub. We got stuff T'do."  
  
Nick followed after Logan, but he had lost sight of him the moment he entered the huge building. "Damn." He held the rifle up, looking around. "Marco!"  
  
In the danger room, Xavier was having troubles of his own. Sabertooth was yards away from him, having made it through most of the defenses unscathed. Some of the students had made it to the danger room with Xavier.  
  
"'member me, buddy?" Victor crooned, walking towards them. Looking perfectly psychotic. He laughed a bit. "Nice job sendin' the runt out to save that human. Now Y'got no one to protect ya."  
  
Rogue got one of her gloves undone. "Oh yeah?" She ran out to Creed, who grabbed her arm where her shirt covered, and threw her to the ground. Still holding her arm, he gave it a deft twist, earning a scream from Rogue.  
  
Xavier's eyes widened. "Rogue!" He looked at Creed, then put a hand to his temple. He was goign to shut Creed down, even if that meant killing him. He was too much of a threat.  
  
Creed just smiled at him, giving Rogue a kick in the side. "Sorry, bub." He said, looking over at Charles. "I'm not one of those brother hood idiots, I came prepared." He tapped the side of his head. "Neural implants."  
  
"What?!" Xavier narrowed his eyes on Sabertooth.  
  
"Think of it as Psychic insulation." He laughed. Kitty phased through the ground, about to take Rogue with her. Creed lashed out at her with his claws, and actually managed to cut open her forearm. "Ooh, not quick enough."  
  
Kitty went pale, but not due to the pain. He hit her, and she had been phasing. She was still going for Rogue, despite the wound in her arm.  
  
"Yer a bright one, ain'tcha." Creed said, laughing again and delivering another kick to Rogue.  
  
Fury was walking through the mansion, the rifle hanging low from not having a chance to be used. "Where the hell is everybody..?" He muttered, turning a corner. He was face to face with two angry looking guards.  
  
"Drop the gun." One of them ordered. Nick let the rifle fall. "Hands behind your head, and get on the ground!"  
  
Nick sighed, putting his hands behind his head. When he dropped to the ground, he swung his leg out and took out the first guards shin, then moved his other leg up to kick the second guards rifle. He sprang up and struck the first guard in the nose, sending him to the ground.  
  
He grabbed the second guard around the throat with his arm. He frisked the guard, finding a cigerette pack and a lighter. "Now we're talkin'." He pocketed the items, then grabbed the guards side-arm, an M9 pistol.  
  
He snapped the guards neck, then took out a cigerette and lit it. He glanced around again. "Marco!" He started walking again, though not enthusiastically. From down the hall, he could hear male voice shout in a thick german accent:  
  
"Polo!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Marco!" He began to head towards where he had first heard the voice.  
  
"Polo!"  
  
It was in a different place now. "Goddammit, stay still!" He said. "Marco!"  
  
Creed was now walking towards Xavier, smiling again. "I got some friends who'd love T'meet you, pal."  
  
Xavier was still trying to get into his mind, but to no avail. "Sabertooth!" A familiar voice from the entryway said. It was Logan.  
  
Creed turn around. "Well well well. Look who finally decided T'show up."  
  
Logan's claws were already out, noticeably bloodstained as well. "Listen Creed, I'm not 'fraid T'beat the livin' shit out of you right here and now."  
  
"I think yer over estimatin' yerself, runt." Creed replied.  
  
"How many guards where here, Creed? Fifty, sixty?" Logan asked, smirking a bit.  
  
Creed narrowed his eyes. "Sixty five. Why?" He asked in a snarl.  
  
Logan reached into his coat, taking a handfull of chains and throwing them at the ground infront of creed. "Damn. I only got sixty three of 'Em."  
  
Creed looked at the chains, they had dogtags on them. He growled. "Nice work, shorty..." He was about to attack, but there was some static on his radio. He grabbed it and listened, none of others could hear what was going on.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay and beat the hell out of you, we're bein' pulled out." Creed said in a snarl, walking past Logan and dissapearing in the corridor.  
  
Logan growled, then looked over at Xavier.  
  
"How'd I do?"  
  
The end. (Of the chapter.)  
  
There. An update that I actually like. Nods I blame it on the cookie. 


	8. Xavier Explains All

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
And now, for those of you who are confused as to what plot is in this story, an explanation. Oh, and I've got a request for Rogan, which I might do if I can figure out how.  
  
Chapter eight: Xavier Explains all  
  
"Just fine, Logan." Xavier said, mentally checking something off of his list. "Where's Fury?"  
  
"Hell if I know.." Logan replied, a sudden BAMF! and a cloud of smoke appeared nearby. They all looked over to see Kurt standing with a now very debonair and james-bond-ish Nick Fury.  
  
Nick looked at Xavier, meeting his eyes for a few seconds, then at Logan. "Hey, Cowboy. Were all of those guards your work?"  
  
"Yup." Logan said, narrowing his eyes. " You're working for S.H.E.I.L.D., you know damn well who I am."  
  
"You're right, You're weapon X." Fury said, Logan growled at the name.  
  
"Why the hell was I supposed to protect this ass, again?" Logan asked, looking at Xavier and giving a threatening look. "And don't bullshit me."  
  
Xavier sighed, steepling his hands. "Logan. I'm sure you understand that there is a world outside of this place..." He started, not sure he should say all of this infront of the others.  
  
"Sabertooth is working with Weapon X. They've been getting major budget cuts recently due to deminishing fear of mutants. That's only natural, it's an inevitablity.  
  
However, that doesn't mean that they aren't going to keep trying to get rid of Mutants. Doctor Cornelius is back, Logan. This time they're working on a virus."  
  
"Virus?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. With help from Hank, the room had been cleared of everyone except for Logan, Fury, and Xavier.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you've heared of the Shiva strain..." Xavier trailed off, looking at Logan. "All weapon X members have it. The only reason you and Sabertooth are around is because of the healing factors."  
  
Logan flinched at that. Even if Creed hadn't killed her, she'd have died....  
  
"That's not all." Fury interrupted, spitting the cigerette away. "This new strain they're working on only effects people with the mutant gene, whether it's latent or expressed."  
  
Xavier looked at Logan. "Do you really think that Creed would work on something like that without an ulterior motive?"  
  
Logan shook his head slowly. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"That's why I'm here." Nick said, taking a metal flask and tossing it to Logan. "They wanted that back."  
  
"It's the virus. Hank is going to use it to try and make a serum." Xavier said, looking at Logan. "But we might not have enough time."  
  
"Yep. You an' me are going camping at Mount McKinley." Fury said to Logan, smirking a bit. "We've got about forty eight hours before they finish testing this sonofabitch, which means we have to work fast."  
  
Logan sighed. Doesn't seem like I'm getting the whole story....  
  
The (Abrupt) end.  
  
Okay. Plot is ready, plot twists are ready, possible way to work in Rogan ready. For those that don't know, there was a virus similar to this in my other fic about Young Logan, but it targeted humans and latent mutants (Accidentially).  
  
Heh, this one will have a bit more of a plot than that one did, but I don't think I can work a non-evil Yuriko into this one.  
  
R&R,  
  
--Ookami. 


	9. The Real Plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter Nine: The real plan?  
  
The two men walked down the bleak and empty corridor, the screams of some unfortunate prisoner overpowering the echoes of their footsteps.  
  
They were completely different in appearance, one was kind of short, balding, geeky looking, and dressed as a scientist. The other was tall, with muscles to match, long blond hair, and dressed as a soldier.  
  
"Right this way, Mr. Sabertooth." the scientist said, the door they were approaching opened automatically.  
  
Creed looked at it. "PAN cards, huh." He looked at the ID tag the scientist was wearing. "What security level?"  
  
"Seven." the doctor said. "I'm the lead scientist of the genetics program, so I've got access to the highest security levels."  
  
Creed nodded slowly. The doctor lead him through the door. They passed several cells with a frightened looking mutant in each one. Creed smirked as he passed them, looking in at the creatures withering away inside.  
  
"Y'picked the wrong side, guys." He said with a laugh. The doctor turned, looking at him quizzically. "What?" The doctor shook his head and kept walking. Once past this area, they stepped into a labratory area.  
  
The doctor stopped. "This is where the virus is being made." He said, looking back at Creed. "By the way, you can call me doctor Cornelius."  
  
Creed nodded, looking at all of the flasks, seeing several marked "SV." He smiled slightly. "I heard somethin' 'bout a new prisoner..." He looked at Cornelius. "Know anythin' 'bout him?"  
  
Cornelius chuckled. "The new prisoner is one of the strongest mutants in the world. We're damned lucky to have been abled to catch him."  
  
"..." Creed crossed his arms. "Who is he?"  
  
"Eric Magnus Lehnsherr." The doctor said. "Magneto."  
  
Creed tilted his head, Cornelius lead him to Magneto's holding cell on the other side of the lab, he could only see an old man unconcsious on a cot. "But that isn't what you're here for."  
  
He looked back at Cornelius. "Then what am I here for?"  
  
"You're supposed to protect us while we keep working on the virus." He walked to a computer console, typing in verious numbers. "If someone were smart enough and quick enough to break in, they could change the target gene of the virus...."  
  
"That would be bad. Right now, it's set to kill Muti--Mutants, by targeting the X-gene. However, thanks to the Human Genome Project, the target gene could be for anything."  
  
"Let's say you hate people with red hair for some reason. Find the gene, enter it, and boom. You've got a virus that will wipe them out." Cornelius said, looking at Victor.  
  
"Is there a vaccine?"  
  
"Of course." He opened another program. "This synthesises the vaccine. Do the same as with the creation program, and you've got it."  
  
Creed nodded, taking a mental photograph of the screens. "Y'said yer into Genetics. Whaddya do fer the military?"  
  
Cornelius shifted his glasses. "Well, a lot of things. Gene therapy mostly. You give soldiers genes to try and make them more efficient."  
  
Victor smiled a bit. "So you're playin' doctor with muties and God with humans. Must be easy for you to get T'sleep at night."  
  
Cornelius raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Victor narrowed his eyes, then looked at one of the vials. "Y'know what it means, baldy."  
  
Cornelius felt uncomfortable now, the other scientists had arrived. Suddenly, the base radio blared. "Security in all sectors is doubling. Our sonar picked up engine noise within the forty mile mark. All members of Weapon X are to be armed for the next two hours."  
  
The message ended. As the scientists moved to lockers to grab strange looking handguns, Creed just sniffed the air.  
  
The scent was far away, but it was there. He smiled and looked in at the old mans cell once more.  
  
It's begun.  
  
Think I'm making it plot-y enough? Oh, have I got shit in store for you.... shifty eyes Er.. anyway, I've thought about it, and I'm not sure that I'll be abled to fit Rogan into this one. Perhaps in the sequal (Which I've already got planned), but not into this one.  
  
R&R,  
  
--Ookami. 


	10. Split up

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter ten: Split up.  
  
The HALO jump was easy. Logan had made it to the ground quickly, basically a brick of adamantium with a parachute to slow him down a bit. However, while they were in the air, the weather changed.  
  
Strong winds blew the two apart. Fury was blown east, Logan was blown west. The two would have to make it to the facility alone.  
  
Logan ditched the HALO gear, sniffing the air to see if any guards were in the immediate area, then thinking. Chuck! I'm here. What's the news on the patrols?  
  
Three patrols are headed east of the base, to Fury. They must have spotted him when he was landing. Continue to the base Logan. We don't have much time.  
  
Logan nodded, looking about the forest and catching his bearings. Creed's scent was to the north, as was the facility that seemed to loom in the distance like a grim reminder and a daunting threat at the same time.  
  
Logan began to walk there, quickly and slowly, with claws out. He didn't want to attract any attention. He kept thinking about the change in weather, Xavier had told him conditions were to be perfect for their landing...  
  
He shook his head, he didn't want to start thinking that he was being double crossed. He knew he was getting closer to the facility, he could see some obvious traps laid out.  
  
He stepped past each one with ease, smirking a bit as he did so. "These guy's're still dumb as shit...." He took another step, then felt something tighten around his leg. "Hrm?"  
  
He looked down, a small rope had been tied around his ankle. "Shi--!" He couldn't finish the sentence before he was flipped upside down and dragged into the air.  
  
There he hung, upside down and pissed that he had allowed such a simple trick to catch him. That wasn't the worst of his problems, though, he could hear three angry sounding dogs heading his way.  
  
Dobermans, dammit. He thought, looking down as the three guard dogs growled and barked and tried to reach him. "Dammit..." He muttered, he was going to cut the rope, but he knew he wouldn't be abled to catch himself before the dogs got to him.  
  
Logan, what's happening?  
  
Caught in a trap, Chuck. Three pissed lookin' guard dogs are thinkin' I'm their next meal.  
  
He knew Xavier was going to try to say something, but it never came. The dogs whimpered suddenly and ran away. The rope lowered itself, and Logan found himself on the ground now. He quickly untied it and got up, looking about for who freed him.  
  
He couldn't see anyone, but he swore he saw a woman a few yards away dissapear. "Why do I get the feelin' that that ain't a good sign.." He muttered sardonically to himself.  
  
Logan, what happened?! Xavier said, sounding worried.  
  
"Not sure, Chuck.." Logan muttered again, starting to walk again. "How's the serum comin'?"  
  
Not well... Hank is currently being treated for exposure to the virus. Logan. The deadline is pushed forward to twelve hours. Maximum.  
  
"Twelve hours?" Logan asked, shaking his head. "Where's Fury?"  
  
I lost track of him the moment you got trapped. Some other force is at work here, Logan. Xavier said. We need you to find a serum in the base. There should be a way to make one somewhere in the base.  
  
Logan sighed. "How 'M I gettin' out of this place again?"  
  
The BlackBird will be rushed to you the moment you contact me. There's some psychometric interference there, Logan. Only contact me when you need to.  
  
Logan nodded, now abled to see the wall to the facility. "Gotcha. Any idea what Creed is up to?"  
  
No. But they've got one of the most powerful mutants in there, Logan. Eric Magnus Lehnsherr.  
  
Eric Magnus Lehnsherr....  
  
That name struck something far back in his mind, but he didn't know what. "Alright, Chuck. Keep lookin' fer Fury. I'm going in..." He said, sniffing the air one last time.  
  
The scents that he found were all things he didn't recognize, except for one. It was her! But how can that be? She was dead! He sniffed the air a second time to try to make sure it was or wasn't her. But it was.  
  
She was here.  
  
The end.  
  
Not much to say here, but I'd like to thank a few friends of mine for making me re-write this chapter. If I hadn't done it, you'd be stuck with a severely uncharacteristic pile of crap that would make me have to think up of new crap to throw in for other chapters.  
  
Crap. Crap crap crap crap.  
  
R&R.  
  
--Ookami. 


	11. Anything that can go wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter 11: Anything that can go wrong....  
  
Nick landed in the three point position, he quickly got up and took the jump gear off. He glanced around, removing a pistol from its holster and starting off to the base. "Take it slow, Fury. They 'prolly saw you land."  
  
He moved through the trees slowly and silently, not seeing or hearing any other footsteps around him.  
  
He could see the base now. "Hell. This was easy." He muttered, raising the pistol in case someone were to appear, then walking again. It was getting foggy suddenly, the outline of a woman appearing a few feet ahead.  
  
He aimed the pistol at her. "Who are you?" He demanded, crouching slightly.  
  
The woman stepped forward. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, but it was some kind of dark uniform. She narrowed her eyes on him. "I can't let you get past here."  
  
He watched her, noticing that she was unarmed. "Yeah?" He cocked the pistol. "Well pardon me for bein' rude."  
  
She rushed forward, within a blink of an eye, Fury was flat on his ass. He held the pistol up to shoot again, but the barrel and chamber had been removed. He looked up, and she waved it slowly, tossing it to him and hitting him in the chest.  
  
He stood up, cursing himself to be more careful now. He threw a punch, but she caught his wrist and struck him in the nose. Then she put her free hand on his elbow and pushed him so she was behind him. She brought her elbow down on his, causing the bone to snap and the arm to bend backwards.  
  
Fury's eyes widened. He didn't even have a chance to breath before the palm of her hand struck the back of his head and sent him to the ground, unconcsious.  
  
The woman looked down at him, then turned and left.  
  
Inside the facility, Creed walked through the prison area, heading for the lab. He couldn't stop himself from glancing in at the mutants that were near death or reaching it fast. Some shouted insults at him, but he just laughed them off.  
  
He approached the lab door. His PAN card wasn't high enough for the door to open, but a swift slash at it with his claws got it open quick enough. Once he was through, the scientists all looked at him. "Hey! How'd you get in here!" One said, approaching him.  
  
He grabbed the scientist by the throat, lifting him up and throwing him across the room. "I don't need a security pass, squirt. Now open the old man's cell!" He growled. A scientist moved and unlocked the door. The old man looked out of the cell, smiling triumphantly.  
  
Creed smirked as well, throwing a small bag out towards the cell, the old man held out a hand, and the bag froze. Several peices of metal came out of the bag. Creed then went to the virus synthesizer, entering in some data and watching a few large vials fill up.  
  
Soon, the vials were packed into a large brown metal box. Creed picked it up, looking over as the old man stepped into the lab, smiling at Creed and nodding for them to go.  
  
Logan removed his claws from the stomach of a guard, grabbing his security pass and running down the hall, sniffing the air as he went.  
  
He turned down a corridor, seeing all of the cells that once held mutants now empty and destroyed. He growled slowly, walking as carefully as possible through the room. The door at the end of it had been trashed, and there were several puddles of blood.  
  
Logan stepped into the lab, two scientists had been hung from the ceiling by a shard of metal. He checked each ones pulse. "Dead." He muttered.  
  
'Logan. Magneto has been through there. He's escaped with Creed and the virus. They've changed it, though. You've got to make serums for mutants And humans, Logan!'  
  
Logan growled, looking around the lab. "Chuck, you know somethin' about this mission that I don't. Tell me, or I ain't makin' any of those serums for you." Logan said, knowing he meant it.  
  
"Are you really going to hold the world hostage just for information?" Xavier replied after a pause.  
  
"I don't like people usin' me like a goddamned puppet, Chuck. Spill it."  
  
"Hank Will die unless you get those serums!"  
  
"Then you better make it quick, bub." Logan said, snarling now. "Tell me!"  
  
There was silence, then Xavier sighed.  
  
"Alright. But you won't like it."  
  
To be continued.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh. I had to throw in another cliff hanger-ish ending. Anyway, this story will be ending a bit quicker than I originally thought, but there will be a sequel to it that actually involves the X-men.  
  
R&R,  
  
--Ookami. 


	12. Will go wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Relatively short chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Will go wrong.  
  
Xavier took a deep breath. "Magneto is a mutant that wants to eliminate mankind. He allowed himself to be captured by the weapon X grunts so that he could be sure they were really making this virus."  
  
"Victor was working for Magneto, as a mole in the weapon X branch. He was sent to the institute to try and throw us off the trail, before he came, we had no idea as to Magneto's plan. Then you came along. You were the only one we could use for finding him, Logan."  
  
"They're going to use the virus to target humans, Logan. We can't let that happen." Xavier said, clenching his hand into a fist.  
  
"And why not, bub. Seems T'me that if mutation is evolutionary, they don't got much time left anyway." Logan said.  
  
"That's just it, Logan. This mutation is evolutionary, and it made a new species. What I understand is that we are now the minority, in a few decades, we'll be the majority. Then what will happen to the homo sapiens? They'll be in the same place we're in now..."  
  
"Get to the point Chuck. What the hell does any of this have to do with me?" Logan asked.  
  
"Humanity betrayed you, Logan. But this is your chance to be a hero. The one time in your long life that you can prove yourself to be something more than a walking knife."  
  
Logan sneered a bit. "Why should I? These bastards didn't hesitate to wipe my memory."  
  
"Those were only a few humans, Logan. Not all of them are like that. They think that we're all bastards too, you know..."  
  
Logan stopped by the console. "Xavier. Tell me somethin'. What the hell is Silver Fox doin' here?"  
  
"Silver Fox?" Xavier asked. "I didn't pick up any mutant signatures besides you and the prisoners. Are you sure it's her?"  
  
"'course I'm sure..." He said, looking around for some empty vials, but there weren't any. "Xavier, we got a problem.... There's nothin' here fer me T'put the serum in."  
  
"You'll have to figure something out, Logan. We don't have much time..." Xavier trailed off.  
  
Logan looked around, looking back at the scientists, then to the console. "Hm?" he leaned around it, looking at the back and seeing a small black box with the phrase "Sweet dreams" written on it, accompanied by a smiley face.  
  
Logan picked it up, then turned it over and saw the digital countdown switch from 2 to 1. "Sh--!" He let go of it the moment it went off, everything in the lab went up in flames.  
  
Once everything had subsided, Logan picked himself up, the skin on his hands burnt and he could swear he saw the glint of metal underneath some of the flesh. He limped away from the wreckage.  
  
"Chuck. That serum ain't going to happen..." He murmered breathlessly. "They rigged the lab."  
  
Xavier cursed himself mentally. He should have known! "Logan. There's a suspension bridge to the north, head there and towards the mountain. Ororo, Nightcrawler, and Rogue will be there shortly."  
  
Logan made his exit quick. The people in the facility were too busy putting out fires or trying to escape to notice him. Once outside, he found his bearings. He ran through the gate to the north, seeing the mountain that Xavier was talking about.  
  
He began to walk the bridge, seeing the river below itand looking back up to the other side. It began to get foggy. "What now...?"  
  
Then she appeared infront of him. He almost stopped breathing when he saw her. "Silver Fox! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping you, Logan." She said, taking a step towards him. "I'm the one that saved you from the dogs, and the one that saved you from Fury."  
  
"Saved me from Fury?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The moment you got the serum for humans, he was going to kill you." She said.  
  
"Tch, that wouldn't be easy, darlin'. But that doesn't tell me how the hell you're here."  
  
"I'm a ghost, Logan. In every sense of the word." She said, "I'll won't die, yet."  
  
Logan glanced at the mountain. "I need T'get up there, and soon." He could hear the rotors of a helicopter nearby. It didn't take long for the Helicopter to appear by the bridge, the hatch opened, Sabertooth was inside.  
  
She held out her hand to him. "I'm sorry, Logan." He raised an eyebrow, then took her hand. She pulled his hand towards her, then let go and punched him in the stomach. Hard.  
  
The punch was so hard that it knocked the wind out of him, his eyes widened in the same manner Fury's had when she attacked him. "You can't come with me." She said, wrapping her arm around his side.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, still shocked at what happened. With a kiss on the cheek, she threw him over the side of the bridge. Sabertooth smiled a bit, watching him fall. Logan saw the blackbird fly overhead, then he hit the water.  
  
"Fade away." Silver Fox said once she heard the splash.  
  
"It'll make everything easier."  
  
The end.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Ookami 


	13. Dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter 13: Dreams, or memories?  
  
He set the axe down on the stump, wiping the sweat from his forhead. It was getting dark outside. "Logan." A female voice said, he looked over and saw her standing in the doorway of the cabin and smiled. The woman who'd later throw him off a suspension bridge. "We've enough wood already, take a break."  
  
He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Jus' preparin', darlin'." he replied. She leaned her head against his chest, looking at the side of the cabin where their names had been scratched in by a claw.  
  
He turned his head suddenly, his nose twitching ever so slightly. He looked back to her quickly. "Get inside." He said, letting go of her and extending six bone claws.  
  
"Logan?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked to her. "Get inside." He said again, then looked out into the woods. "NOW!"  
  
She ran into the cabin, bolting the door and waiting. Outside, she could hear gunshots, followed by screams of people as the claws cut through them. Finally, everything became silent.  
  
The handle to the cabin shook slightly, then the door was broken open. Guards rushed in there, followed by a smiling silver haired soldier. Then there was nothing.  
  
The commander paced the ship, explaining the objectives as they approached the prison base. They were to get in, secure the gates and the cell blocks, and make sure that the prisoners escaped safely.  
  
"James Howlett." The commander said, looking to the uniformed soldier. "You'll be working alone on this one." The soldier had black and white facepaint on, making a skull. "You're a ghost, James. In every sense of the word. Good luck." The soldier stood, nodding and walking to the hatch and jumping just as they flew over the gates.  
  
He ran to the barracks nearest to him, the prison block. He crashed through the door, the beings inside all looking over at the soldier. He just looked around to them, then shouted something. He motioned for them to run, which they did.  
  
They followed him outside, he headed to the gates, taking down guards as he went. The prisoners picked up the guards weapons, helping the soldier fight. He removed a grenade from the belt of one soldier, pulled the pin, then threw it to the gate.  
  
The explosion lit up the night, metal shards from the gate flying everywhere, nearly spraying the prisoners. A small boy close to the gates held a hand out, and the shards stopped. The prisoners began to run out the hole in the gate, towards the awaiting transport trucks.  
  
The boy was almost trampled in the process, but the soldier moved towards him and picked him up. As the soldier made sure that all of them got through, the boy buried his face in the soldier's shoulder.  
  
The sun was rising. The soldier carried the boy all the way to the trucks. He hiked the boy up onto his shoulder and smiled slightly. "What's yer name, kid?"  
  
The boy looked at him and frowned slightly, then said in a faint voice. "Eric Magnus Lehnsherr." The accent he had was thick, but he understood it. The soldier rummaged in his sidepack, reaching into his rations and removing the bar of chocolate.  
  
He glanced from the bar to the child, then held it out to him. The boy took it, unwrapping it quickly and inhaling it. "Zhank you, sir."  
  
"Call me James." The soldier replied, carrying the boy to one of the troop transports and handing him to another soldier. "Take care of this kid..." He said, giving a last, small smile to the boy and dissapearing, only a ghost.  
  
"..Dad?" The young boy asked, seeing his dad dead on the ground, and his mother standing behind a man with a shotgun in one hand. "Dad?!" He dropped to his knees. The man with the shotgun laughed.  
  
"Gotta work hard T'not be like him, Y'little shit." The man said. "Yer dad was always lookin' down on me on accounta I'm poor. I didn't want T'kill him, but he found me. Now me an' 'is wife are gonna get outta this place fer good."  
  
The child fought back the tears as the man laughed again. The laughing stopped when six bone claws broke through his stomach and out his back. The man slumped forward, the boy could now see a young redheaded girl in the doorway with a blonde boy about his age, the girl and the boy both looked terrified.  
  
"DAD!" The other boy ran forward, out of instinct, the boy slashed his face with one hand. Leaving three long cuts on the boys face.  
  
"Get out of here!" His mother shouted. "Out, you monster!" She shouted again, looking at the boy with the claws. The redhead ran forward and grabbed the boy, running outside with him.  
  
In a barn, nearby. The redhead sat next to the boy, who was collapsed on the ground. Tears ran constantly down her cheeks as she kept looking at him. "...I can hear people talking. Men talking about farming.. In a bar.." The boy said quietly. "What's happening, Rose?"  
  
She bit her lip. "I don't know.. The nearest bar is four miles from here, James..." She said, a gunshot from the house they'd escaped echoed through the erea, causing the boy to jump.  
  
He knew what had happened. His mother had shot herself. He drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
"It'll be okay.." She said. Hearing her through the fog of sleep "James. It'll be okay..."  
  
"Are you awake, James?" She asked, he could only see her silhouette. "Logan, are you awake?"  
  
The voice was different. He could only make out the silhouette. With a groan, he tried to sit up. Pain flashed in his back and sides, a hand on his chest pushed him back to the table. "Not yet, Logan."  
  
...Red hair...  
  
"..Rose.." Was all he said, trying to get his eyes to focus. The girl stepped back a bit.  
  
"Professor?" She asked, Xavier's chair slowly pulled up to the side.  
  
"Logan, can you hear me?" He asked, Logan nodded. "We're back at the institute. You were badly injured in the fall. They found you ten miles down stream washed up on the beach and bleeding badly..." He trailed off. Logan's eyes finally focused.  
  
The girl.. It wasn't Rose, but that telepath he'd seen when he had tried getting into the elevator. "The strange thing is, there was a case next to you on the beach they'd found you at with vials of serum for humans, and a single vial for mutants."  
  
"...But the lab exploded.." Logan said, wincing a bit.  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. "I know." He looked away. "Logan. If you want to leave, I understand."  
  
Logan let his head fall back against the pillow. Leave? Where the hell would he go?  
  
I'd just... Fade away.  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
yawns How'd I do? Didja like this one? If you did, R&R. If you didn't, bite me and go read another goddamned Romy.  
  
Heh... Jus' kiddin'. This chapter was a hell of a lot longer than I originally thought it was going to be.  
  
--Ookami. 


	14. Author note

Dsiclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Author note, sorry everyone.  
  
Okay, the story isn't quite done yet. As a matter of fact, I may not be doing a second part to it. I was thinking about this story earlier when I realized that putting it into two separate parts would be kind of stupid when all of the plot kind of flows into this one story.  
  
Now, here's the problem: I know what's going to happen next in the plot, I just haven't created a good way to make the transition from where the story is now to that part. I've written a few different version, and in my mind they all sucked and were horribly OOC.  
  
Since with how I write every new chapter is a new cliffhanger, I figured I should give you some hints to the story that will help you understand it.  
  
The woman that was at the cabin with Logan wasn't Rose, it was Silver Fox.  
  
The man that broke into the cabin is a made up of mine who will become very important to this story. He can be either a good guy or a bad guy, I haven't really decided that yet. I've got most of his "bad guy" plot banged out, but I've also got a nice chuck of "Good guy" ideas, too.  
  
Nick Fury isn't dead. He'll be back into the story eventually.  
  
I can't give too much away about this aspect, but remember when Cornelius was showing Creed around, and he looked into the cages and thought "You picked the wrong side."?  
  
Silver Fox will be coming back as well. Will she kick Logan's ass again, or will she be fighting with him? shifty eyes  
  
...All is not right at the mansion, either. Keep an eye out for anything strang, hm?  
  
At any rate, I'll start the story again when I find a nice way to shift it into the next story arc, okay?  
  
--Ookami. 


	15. Holy Shit!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. 

Sorry for my dissapearance, I'm going to try and get back into the X-men so I can finish off this fic.

Chapter 15: Holy shit...

"Hey, you two want to stop drooling? I don't want my shoes to get ruined." The girl said, smirking at the two X-men that had just turned the corner and spotted her.

"Uh..." One said, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah.. Sorry about that."

The other grinned sheepishly. "Yes. Ve didn't mean any offense..."

The girl smirked more. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she said: "No problem. I'm.. Flattered." She said, then gave a slight wave. "Catch you later.." And she left.

Once alone in the halls of Xaviers institute for gifted children, Logan glanced at Kurt. The two had the same expression on their face. "Who the hell was that?!"

Kurt grinned, slightly surprised that the girl hadn't had been freaked out by his appearance, since he had no inducer on. "I don't know... A new student?"

Logan smirked a bit. "I sure as hell hope so."

It'd been three weeks since the incident with Silver Fox. Logan had healed, and there had been no reports of anything like the Shiva Virus occuring, so things were peaceful.

Logan and Kurt had become nearly inseperable, Kurt taught Logan not to take things seriously, and Logan taught Kurt that strong guys generally garner women's attention more.

He and Kurt were usually alongside Kitty and Rogue. The four contrasted personalities got together relatively well... Besides that one time Logan made Kitty cry by pretending to go Feral.

She paid him back by making cookies mixed with vinegar and garlic powder.

Rogue and Logan had a love-hate relationship. Sometimes they got along really well, other times they were swearing at each other and making fun of the way the other talks.

Logan glanced down the hall after the new girl, still smirking. She looked almost like Silver Fox, the hair, the eyes, everything.

Kitty and Rogue stood at the other end of the hallway, behind Logan and Kurt, having barely seen what had happened. "Guys." Kitty says, giving a roll of her eyes to Rogue and smirking.

Rogue would have played along, but what Logan and Kurt had said after the girl had left surprised her. Logan finds her attractive, huh. She thought, pursing her lips. Fine. She can have him.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Kitty and Rogue. "Hey!" He said, turning around. Logan turned as well. "Did you see zhe knew girl?!"

"Yeah, we saw her." Rogue said grumpily, causing Kitty to look at her.

"Any idea what her name is, darlin'?" Logan asked, the pairs walked towards each other.

Rogue was about to tell Logan to not call her "Darlin'" for the fiftieth time, but Kitty interrupted. "We don't know. She showed up this morning."

Kurt grinned. "Zo! She has no friends yet, eh?" He elbowed Logan. "Zhis could be a good opprutunity for us!"

Logan smirked slightly at Kurt. "Slow down, Bub. We might need T'do a lil' reconnaissance B'fore you go courtin'."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Reconnaissance? Y'make it sound lahke it's a mission, Logan."

"You 'Member what Chuck told us." Logan said, "A man can't get very far on his own."

Kitty laughed. "Logan listened to a teacher?"

"Shut up, half pint!"

"Make me, hairy!"

Kurt smirked. "Remember zhe last time you two got in a fight?"

Logan tilted his head. "Yeah.. I can still taste the vinegar, too." Kitty laughed again, Rogue started to walk away. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'. Somethin' wrong with me walkin' away?" She asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

Later on, Xavier had rallied the X-men in the war room. Behind him stood Ororo and Hank, and at Xavier's side was the girl. All the guys were speechless, which earned Scott a punch on the shoulder from Jean.

"Alright, X-men. We've a new student." Xavier said. The girl was wearing her uniform, kind of a dark skin-suit with a zipper that goes from the chest to her stomach. "Her name is Heather. Her mutant name is "Charmer". I see that some of the students have fallen to your power already..." Xavier mused, looking at her.

She just smiled sweetly. "I wasn't using my power." She said, then walked over and took a seat beside Logan. Rogue, who was had been sitting one seat away from Logan, sneered.

"Well." Xavier started again. "Sorry that there won't be time for a welcoming party, but we've things to do after today's training. Kurt. Logan." Xavier said, looking at them. "You'll show Heather the Danger room, and get her started on the beginner simulations. He power is not an offensive one, so she might need some assistance."

Heather glanced at Logan, then over at Kurt. "Hrm.. These two will surely make me feel safe in the "Danger room."." She said, winking at Kurt, who nearly melted from his chair.

"Er... Yes. Well then. The shedual will be pushed back one hour while they prepare her. So that means an hour of extra sleep, and.." He cast a glance at Jean and Scott, who were arguing silently. Scott was on defense, Jean on offense. "And an hour for you two to settle that. You're dissmissed."

Logan, Heather, and Kurt stayed behind at Xaviers request. "Like I said earlier, she might need assistance. She has a weapon if things get too rough, but remember: The training is trying to acheive a mission without using a weapon."

Logan and Kurt nodded, then led Heather to the danger room. "Right. You got yer weapon?" Logan asked her, lighting up a cigarette.

She nodded, removing a large, bulky looking pistol from a holster on her hip. "Yep. Right here."

"Izzat what I think it is?" Logan asked, narrowing his eyes on it. Kurt blinked, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Depends." She said, smirking and putting her free hand on her hip.

"Mauser military.. No.. It's a fake, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's chinese." She said, looking surprised. "Didn't think you'd figure it out."

"You do any bandit-shooting?"

"Of course." She replied, smirking. "How else am I supposed to compensate for the horizontal muzzle-jump?"

Logan returned her smirk, Kurt cleared his throat. "If you two aren't done being creepy, zhen ve should start zhe simulation!"

Logan and Heather each looked at Kurt an nodded.

Kitty followed Rogue outside of the institute. "Oh, come on, Rogue! She wasn't that bad!"

"Whaddaya mean "Wasn't that bad?"?! She was fawnin' all over them!" Rogue said in a growl.

Kitty stopped beside Rogue. "You mean, all over Kurt and Logan." She corrected. "What's the matter, you like, got a thing for one of 'em?"

"No!" Rogue said, glaring at Kitty. Kitty saw right through her friend.

"Alright, alright! I'll take your "word" for it." Kitty said, smirking wryly. "I won't tell Logan."

Rogue's cheeks turned so red it was nearly visible through the make up. "Don't you dare!"

Kitty grinned a bit, but let the subject drop.

Later that night, Logan was outside having a smoke. He glanced around, swearing that he saw the outline of a man standing on top of the gate. He rubbed his eyes, and the image left. "Hrm.." His chest rumbled slightly, feeling a bit weary now.

"Something wrong, hun?" A woman's voice asked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Heather standing in a robe.

"No. M'minds playin' tricks on me." He said, flicking the cigarette away. "What're you doin' up?"

"I never get much sleep." She said, sighing.

"Huh. Me neither." He replied.

"Well... You mind keeping a girl company? I could use someone to talk to." She said, glancing at him hopefully. With a shrug, he walked to the door and opened it. She stepped in and he followed her.

Outside, it began to rain. Only Heather saw what it really was.

She saw it. It was raining blood.

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, how was that? My first update in a couple of months... I hope it doesn't dissapoint. My updates might be few and far between now that play practice has started (I got the lead in the competition play this year, so I'm going to be a busy lil' loser.), but I'll try and keep updating.

R&R

--Ookami.


	16. Graydon

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.

Chapter 16: Graydon.

Time: Eleven thirty in the night.  
Place: A house outside of New York.

"Stop it! Let him go!" The teen shouted to no avail. "What do you want with my dad!?"

"Don't worry 'bout him, Pup. It'll all be over soon." Sabertooth crooned, cracking his neck. "You want him T'see this?" Cabertooth asked, the man holding the teenager lifted up a black bag.

"No. Cover his head." Magneto said, the man placed the bag over Young Graydon Creed's head, tieing it around his neck with a thin wire. Graydon found it hard enough to breath, and nearly impossible to speak. "Go ahead, Sabertooth."

Sabertooth laughed, a sickeningly sweet laugh that chilled Graydon's heart. His parents were bound and standing facing the wall, terrified of what was going on. "Hello, Mr. Creed..." Sabertooth said. Graydon flinched.

"I hope you prove entertaining, Mr. Creed... I'd hate for your wife and son to be brought into this." Sabertooth said, grinning. He sent a punch out at Graydon's father's stomach, causing the man to double up on the floor as much as he could. "Where is Thomas?!"

Sabertooth leaned down and cut the tape from the mans mouth. "I... I don't know who you're talking about..."

Sabertooth picked the man up, holding him by the side of the neck. He sent three quick punches to the mans forhead, and then headbutted him twice, the last headbutt sending blood onto the floor. Graydon shuttered as he heard his father scream. "Where is he, you filthy fucking Human!"

Graydon's heart sank each time he heard the "Crack!" of a fist hitting his father, and his fathers scream. It became quiet, he could hear his mother sobbing and his father panting. Sabertooth laughed once again, sending a few punches at the man. The impacts sounded like a fist hitting a plastic bag filled with mud.

Finally, the punches stopped. "I guess he's dead..."

Magneto looked over. "He didn't speak?"

"No. The ol' bastard was tougher than I thought." Sabertooth said, sneering.

Magneto growled. "You fool! He was the only one who knew where Thomas was!"

Sabertooth cracked his neck again. "Sorry, I thought he'd break sooner."

Magneto swore, fitting his helmet in place again. "Damn...."

Graydon shuddered in the clutch of the Acolyte behind him, Magneto looked over. "Oh, don't worry... We were just leaving."

Graydon shivered again. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Magneto just smirked. "You're humans, We're mutants." Sabertooth looked up at this, as if something hadn't gone the way he had planned it. "This is a war, boy." Magneto smiled, and stepped out. Sabertooth quickly looked at Graydon's face, seeing the burn of hatred on it.

Damn! Sabertooth thought. It's too late....

Elsewhere:

Logan glanced at Heather, raising an eyebrow. "You're brother was a what?"

"A medium." She said again. "He could talk with the dead." She explained. "He was in the military when we were in Canada."

"Hm." Logan looked at her again. "Where's he now?"

"Dead." Heather said. "Broken back, and a deep cut on his face."

Logan blinked. "A cut?"

"Three claws." Heather said, forcing a slight smile and moving closer to Logan in the kitchen. She took one of his hands. "Sound familiar? He was a guard at the weapon X facility. Stationed right in the adamantium bonding chamber."

Logan sighed. "...If I'd have known.."

"What, that someone you didn't even know exist was related to some guy? Yeah, you wouldn't have killed him." She said, laughing.

"Why D'you sound happy that he's dead?" Logan asked.

"You think I'd want to be related to someone like him? A mutant hater working for a bunch of freaks that think Mutants are lab rats?" She asked in return.

Logan shook his head slightly. He glanced away from her. "So he could talk to the dead, huh."

"Yeap." She said, yawning. She stood up and started to walk out. Once in the doorway, she turned around. "Logan, I'm really not some twisted bitch looking to avenge her brother."

"Hrm." Logan nodded, wondering how much he could believe that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning and looking for who's hand it was. Logan could have sworn he that there was a third scent in the area. She went off down the hallway, and Logan went for his room soon after.

He got to the door, and reached for the handle. "Logan..?" Someone asked, he turned and looked to the voice.

"Rogue?" He asked. "Whaddaya doin' up?"

"I heard people talkin'." she said, yawning.

"Sorry 'bout that." Logan said, smiling slightly.

"You an' Heather?" She asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Yep." He said, nodding a bit.

She walked towards him. "Logan... There's something wrong with her..."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You jealous or something."

She rubbed her eyes slightly. "Nah. There's jus' somethin' strange about her."

"C'mon Rogue.." he said. "Yer tired, Y'wanna talk 'bout this in the morn--!" He was cut off as she fell forward, he caught her quickly, smirking. He was careful not to come in contact with her skin, but he picked her up and started going back to the room she shared with Kitty.

He opened the door quietly and came in, setting Rogue down onto her bed and walking to the door, glancing over his shoulder at her and smirking a bit. He went to his room, ploped down onto the bed, and fell into the sleep he almost never gets.

The end.

Of the chapter, chill. Yes, that was Graydon Creed of the Friends of Humanity. Forshadowing much? Sankyuu for reading.

R&Rm pwease. Like before, things might start making some sense and coming together.

Or will they...? shifty eyes

--Ookami. 


	17. Logans dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.

Relatively short chapter.

Chapter 17: Logan's dream.

After the news of Graydon's parents murder, a group calling themselves the Friends of Humanity came out to destroy the mutant threat. Xavier was holed up in his office most of the time, and students could swear that they heard him talking harshly to someone.

Logan had spent the day talking with Rogue about the night before. The two had literally spent the whole day together, and they each argued on whether or not Heather could be trusted.

Rogue believed she couldn't be, but Logan felt she could be. Even with the argument, the two did have a good time with each other that day.

Logan stepped to his door, smirking as he could hear Kitty assault Rogue with questions about what happened. He turned the handle and opened the door slightly, catching someones scent.

He popped out the claws on his left hand, opening the door fully and stopping immediatly. Heather was sitting on his bed, nearly in tears. He retracted his claws. "Christ, I'm sorry, darlin'. Y'can't just sneak into M'room like this."

"Logan." She said, standing up and rushing over to him. "You can't sleep in here tonight."

"Why?"

She frowned. "Something bad is going to happen to you. I know it."

"C'mon, darlin'." He said, motioning to his knuckles. "I can handle it. Get T'bed." He practically shoved her out of the room, too tired from the day to say otherwise. She let him push her out, and gave one worried look over her shoulder before leaving.

Logan changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas: A pair of jeans and a muscleshirt. He laid down onto the bed, shutting his eyes. The exhaustion from the day sent him to sleep immediatly.

Outside, it began to rain. The thunder provided a percussion that eased Logan's mind into a deep sleep, and more importantly, into a dream.

He was standing in a warehouse that he knew to be near the edge of the town, but the warehouse was completely trashed. Walls were torn down, the roof missing, everything. The rain poured in slowly, putting out a fire in the corner of the warehouse.

He looked about questioningly, before hearing something behind him. "At last."

He turned and saw a silver haired man in black camo staring at him. The man wasn't smiling. "Logan. It's been a while.."

Logan didn't say anything.

The man frowned, Logan now realized he wasn't standing, but seemed to float there in the air. "Their words might fall on deaf ears, but know this: The dead are far from silent."

The man gritted his teeth now. "You ruined my life, Logan. But I'm not alone. You've ruined the lives of many, and all of the dead are looking for you, Logan." Three claw like scars appeared on his face. "Including one you knew very well."

"Who." Logan asked, but it wasn't his voice.

The man dissapeared, Logan heard footsteps behind him. He wasn't in the warehouse now, but in the forest outside the original Weapon X facility. He saw them, the visages of those he had killed in his former life, and the life of The Wolverine.

All of them were walking to him. They all were exactly the same as when he had killed them. Throats slit, gunshot wounds, broken limbs, burns, everything you can imagine. Some cried, some screamed. Others shouted obscenities at the man who had ended their life, only to give them an joyless existence in the afterlife.

Logan, on instinct, retracted his claws and attempted to fend them off. He couldn't attack them, though. Everytime he did, his claws would pass through them. They could attack him, though. Cuts, scrapes, even three broken fingers.

The wounds sealed almost immediatly after they were inflicted, only to be opened again by another spirit. Logan's mind was nothing but pain now, pain and a slight sense of fear.

One ghost caught his eye. "Silverfox!" He called out desperately, futily attacking another spirit. "Help me!"

She stepped towards him, and the others dissipated. "Help you? You left me here to die, Logan."

"I didn't." He said, panting and looking at her hopefully. "I didn't, Silverfox."

"You left me to be raped and murdered by Victor Creed."

Logan flinched. "No, Silverfox. I didn't abandon you! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You didn't?" She asked, walking towards him. She took his hand. The gentleness surprised him. "Liar!" She turned abruptly, throwing Logan into one of the trees nearby.

Logan flinched and hit the ground, any wounds healed, but the pain stayed. "Fox..."

"Logan, We loved each other! And you left me to be USED by him!"

He tried pushing himself up, but she sent a kick to the side of his head that sent him sprawling again. "Fox... If you're dead... Who was at the facility...?"

She shook her head. "Still stupid." She said, kicking him again. "Come on, Logan! Defend yourself."

He stood up slowly, quickly throwing a punch at her, and seeming surprised when it hit. She doubled back and kneed him in the side. He extended his claws, and pushed them towards her face, filled with a suddent anger to her. She grabbed his wrist, but he pushed them closer.

She bent his wrist, causing it to snap. She brought his arm behind his back, and kicked him in the back of the knee. His knee buckled, and she grabbed his neck, pulling him back so she could hold him there.

He felt the cold sting of a blade being pressed to his throat. "Logan." She said. He growled, trying to break free, but he couldn't. "You've failed all of us."

She brought the knife across quickly, and he felt the pain of his neck being cut, and he woke up.

It was morning. He brought a hand to his throat and thankfully found it whole. He felt three chains, though. He took them off and found his dogtags, that was normal. The others were also dogtags. He looked at the names.

"S. FOX."

"T. MCLEISH."

"Silverfox.." He thought, then thought about the other. "Thomas McLeish." The name of the silver haired soldier that had plagued him most of his life, who had stolen him and Silver Fox from their cabin to be used as lab rats.

He looked out the window, just as Thomas's image faded away.

The End (Of the chapter, you losers.)

-----------------

I love my readers so.

Anyway, 'twas fun, shit happens, bad stuff will happen, good stuff will happen, and then the story will be over.

Yay!

R&R

--Ookami 


	18. Wolvie gets kicked out

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, but man, do I wish I owned a few of 'em!

Long ass chapter. Got carried away.

Chapter 18: Wolvie gets kicked out.

The Friends of humanity stared down the X-men, police choppers circled nervously.

Logan'd barely worked through the dream, and was a bit on edge. As a "Friends of humanity" member approached him, He popped out his claws, and quickly separated the mans head from his body.

He ran through the street, killing off members of the Friends of Humanity, the enemies soon began to run from Logan, who pursued them vigorously.

Rogue and Kitty worked their way through the streets, Logan ran past them quickly, attracting fire from an enemy. "Logan!" Kitty shouted, losing her footing. He didn't hear her.

A police chopper clipped one of the buildings, the rotors bending and the chopper going down quickly, right over kitty. "Shadowcat!" Rogue shouted, running to try and help her, Logan just kept punching the man he had caught, perfectly abled to see the two girls, and within range to help both. He didn't.

Kitty's scream was the last thing he heard before the chopper hit the two of them. The man in Logan's hands disappeared, as did the street. "LOGAN!" Professor Xavier called out, the simulation shutting down and the walls of the danger room returning. "You were directly responsible for the death of two of your team members!"

Logan snarled, keeping his claws out. "Don't say a word!" Xavier said. "This operation was to subdue the enemy without killing! You failed that, and you failed in your duty to the team! You aren't fit to be an X-man!"

Rogue shakily helped a sobbing Katherine Pryde off the ground. The other students gathered and looked at Logan expectantly. Heather took a step to Logan. "Don't." He said, looking at Xavier.

"I ain't fit, huh. When these bastards are gunnin' down yer students, there ain't a whole lotta time to worry 'boutcher actions, chuck."

"An X-man must know restraint!" Xavier said, glaring the teen down. "We can't have someone as volatile as you on the team, Logan! You are hereby no longer an X-men, nor a student of this academy!"

The others said nothing. Rogue looked at Xavier, hoping that he would take it back, but knowing he wouldn't.

Logan just growled, retracting his claws slowly and threateningly. He walked out of the danger room. "You can't 'spect yer "X-men" T'do well workin' under this crappy morality, Chuck!" Was all he said. Heather bit her lip, looking slightly anxious. Once everyones' attention was gone, she turned and left the danger room, heading for the garage.

Logan had left already, heading to the town. Great, now where am I gonna stay...? He thought, glancing around the streets tiredly. A woman walked past him, and he put on his "Don't talk" sneer and kept going. He threw his bag over his shoulder and glanced about the streets. Empty.

"Bastard." Logan muttered, speaking about no one. He heard a scream from behind him, and turned around to find the woman being held at knife point from behind. The back of the muggers shirt read: "F.O.H."

He snarled a bit, setting his bag down and starting to come up behind the man. "Fuckin' mutie..." The man said, pointing the knife at the woman's back. "Hope Y'enjoy hell!" Then the man made a noise similar to a duck being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

Logan had kicked the man in the back of the knee, then grabbed the man around the neck with his arm, and grabbed the mans knife arm with his other hand. "Got a problem with mutants, bub?" Logan asked, the man shuddered slightly as Logan extended his claws.

The woman took off into the alley at the end of the building, Logan tightened his grip on the mans neck until he felt the man stop struggling. He glanced around the streets, then dragged the man into the center of the road, lifted a manhole cover and dropped the man into the sewer.

"S'ok, Lady." Logan said, retracting his claws and heading to the alley. "He's gone."

He stepped into the alley, seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Hey..." He leaned in to get a better look, just in time to feel the rag cover his mouth before he passed out.

Later, he woke up, bound to a wall. In front of him stood a woman with short red hair, and her face covered by her black and grey uniform. The uniform looked military issue, and Logan could only guess how many weapons she had on her.

At the other end of the room was a man with black hair that was tied back in a pony tail. He wore snow colored camouflage and a sly smirk, a pistol holstered under his arm. "Looks like the new recruit's awake."

Logan growled. "Jus' fuckin' peachy. A kunoichi and a butt pirate."

"Watch your mouth, 'bub'." The man said. "M'names Jenz, and this is Misty. You mighta known her as "Heather"?"

The kunoichi just looked over and waved. "Sorry, Logan. Had to get close to you to capture you."

He snarled a bit. "The moment I get free..."

"The moment you get free you're going to help us." Jenz said. "You don't have much of a choice."

"How D'you figure..?" Logan asked, not liking where this was going.

"You had a dream involving Thomas Mcleish." Misty said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ol' Tom isn't exactly a friend of ours, and his talent at channeling the dead is getting annoying."

"But he's dead.." Logan said.

"Right." Jenz said. "Now that he's on that side, he's damn near got infinite power. The one that manages to channel him therefore gets that power."

"..." Logan said nothing, waiting for what the hell all this meant.

Jenz sighed. "Anyone ever told you you're kinda slow?"

He growled, Misty laughed. "You remember the "Shiva virus" that magneto stole?"

Logan nodded a bit.

"Magneto's been a busy man. He's been using his methods to tamper with the virus, creating a type of "Temporary death" weapon. With this, his astral form can go beyond the world of the living, and into that of the dead."

"An' when he does this, he goes after Mcleish...?"

"Yep." Jenz said. "Then all Magneto has to do is find him. Then he gives a psychic the virus, and makes the psychic remove Thomas's soul. Givin' Magneto one hell of a killing machine."

"An' why D'you need me?" Logan asked.

Misty sighed. "Two people can only get so far. We've found Magneto's citadel, but getting in is going to be a problem."

"More so now that the Friends of Humanity was created." Jenz said. "It was an accident, you know."

"What?" Logan looked at Jenz, blinking.

"Graydon Creed. The kid who started all of that shit." Jenz started. "Creed sound familiar?" He asked, Logan raised an eyebrow. "Magneto and the acolytes went after Graydon's 'father', who was a paranormal invesitgator involved with the Spirit operation in 1990."

"Spirit?" Logan asked.

"Sub-Paranormal Investigation Regarding Indescribable Terror." Jenz said. "The American government, in cooperating with France, England, Germany, and Russia, conducted tests on whether the spirits of the dead could indeed effect our world. They called it that because seventy eight percent of the scientists involved either went insane, or were killed."

"Killed." Logan said. "How?"

"One man had his lips, teeth, tongue, and esophagus removed." Misty said. "The guards there protecting the scientists were found inside the walls. Either fully in, or just.. Sticking out."

Logan winced, imagining what it would feel like to be in a wall. "What came outta this?"

"That's what made Graydons 'father' so important. His father was the only living scientist who had actually spoken with a number of spirits, including Thomas Mcleish." Misty said. "The conversations were all recorded, and are being kept in the vault underneath mount Washington, right in that bomb shelter."

"Somethin' important on there?"

"The future." Jenz said, walking over and releasing Logan from his restraints. "Each spirit that spoke to this man, told him almost in exact detail what would happen in the next few years. Each spirit told a different number of years. ninety-one through ninety five, Ninety five through two-thousand and three, so on."

"More importantly, during Thomas's discussion, Thomas gave the man a precise description of the "World of the dead". Including where Thomas would be found."

Jenz shook his head. "Magneto wanted this information from Graydon's 'father', so he had Sabertooth interrogate him. Sabertooth "Accidentally" killed the man."

"Whaddaya mean Accidentally?" Logan asked, rubbing the joints where the restraints had been.

"Sabertooth is working for someone that isn't Magneto." Misty said, removing her mask. Her skin was far more pale than Heather's was, which Logan felt a bit strange about. "He could've let the interrogation go until the man broke, but instead he killed him."

"But somethin' went wrong." Logan said, understanding.

"Yes." Misty said. "Magneto told Graydon that they were mutants. Sparking the hatred that would later create the Friends of Humanity."

"So?"

"So!" Jenz said. "The friends of Humanity wasn't supposed to be created! No where in the conversations of the future did any of the spirits mention the friends of humanity being created!"

"Maybe the forgot." Logan said, shrugging.

"They forgot something that big, but predicted a pissant detail like a girl being unabled to touch someone without hurting them? I doubt it!" Jenz said. Logan stayed quiet. They predicted Rogue...?

"Do you see why you've got to help us, Logan?" Misty asked. "They predicted that a man with an adamantium skeleton would save the living with the aide of a Kunoichi and the embodiment of thunder.."

Logan glanced at Jenz. "I'm guessin' that's you."

The air turned blue and crackled with electricity. "Yup." Jenz said, smirking proudly. "If you don't do this, it'd be impossible to know what effects it would have on the flow of time."

Logan thought about everything they had said, shaking his head slowly. "Yer in luck. I jus' got kicked off M'team."

Misty and Jenz both smiled. "Good, because we're running out of time."

(Almost) The end.

((((((((pantpant Shit, I didn't even know it was going there when I started writing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R

-- Ookami )))))))) 


	19. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.

Chapter nineteen: The End.

THe grate dropped to the ground, causing a loud metallic noise to fill the empty corridor. Logan dropped down, followed by Misty and Jenz. "Alright." Jenz said. "I'm eavesdropping on some radio frequencies, and it sounds like..." He tapped his headpiece. Then looked at Logan. "Your friends are coming."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

"Yeah." He went quite. "One of them is here. Captive..." He glanced at Misty. "Rogue?"

Misty glanced at Logan, smirking. "Hey. You might get a chance to play hero for your girl."

Logan growled a bit. "Where is she?"

"They don't know." Jenz said, starting down the hallway. "They have their mission, we have ours. Come on!"

Misty began following him, Logan didn't. He sniffed the air. Her scent was there, but it was weak. And he smelled blood.

"Logan?" She glanced back at him. "Come on."

"She's hurt." Logan said, walking off towards the scent. "Stay with Jenz, I'll find her and meet up with you guys."

Misty said nothing, glancing at Jenz, then back at Logan as he turned a corner. Her eyes flashed yellow, and she smirked.

Elsewhere, the X-men had just landed. The acolytes left to find them. Magneto was in what looked like an operating room, and Rogue was on a table, out cold. Magneto filled a syringe with the virus, and turned back to her.

He stuck the needle in her arm, injecting the virus. "Bring him back." He said, laughing.

Jenz moved through the halls slowly, firing a bolt of lightning at cameras as he came upon them. Misty followed behind him. "We're almost there." He told her.

She smiled, her eyes flashing yellow again. "Jenz." She said, slowly drawing a knife from it's sheath on her ankle. He turned around, and she swiped at his neck.

The camera that still functioned caught this whole thing on tape.

Logan moved through the halls slowly, wondering where the acolytes were. Unaware that they were fighting the X-men outside. He saw a shadow at the end of the hallway and stopped.

SNIKT!

His claws popped out. "Who are ya..?" He asked in a low growl.

The figure laughed. "Heya, shrimp." The tall blonde stepped away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Yer too late, Magneto just sent Rogue off to find Thomas."

Logan snarled. "Where is she, Creed?!"

"What's it to you? She ain't your girlfriend, an' you know it!"

Logan took a step towards him. "Yeah, but I still gotta get her outta here an' stop Magneto!"

Creed just laughed. "So, now you're here T'play hero, huh? You came all this way T'save the world, Runt?"

Logan's lips turned to a cruel sneer. "Yeah. I did."

--------------

Rogue looked around the area, infront of her was a glass tube, part of the glass was shattered. A soldier was on the ground, holding his face in pain. The room was dark, and had a strange smell to it.

The soldier's hair was white, but she couldn't see his face. She stepped towards him cautiously. "...Hay... Are you alright?" She asked, keeping her defenses up.

The soldier moved his hands, three long cuts across his face could be seen, seeping blood slowly. "What the hell do you think?!" He asked, snarling. "That bastard!"

"Who did this?" She asked.

"Weapon X! He escaped!" The soldier said, she helped him up, but had the feeling she wasn't in control of her actions. "Who the hell are you, and how did you get down here?!"

"Mah nahme's Rogue." She said. "Ahm... Ahm not sure how I got down here."

The soldier touched his wounds again, scrambling for his medical supplies. "I'm Thomas McLeish."

The PA system rang to life: "WARNING! WEAPON X AND OTHER EXPERIMENTS HAVE ESCAPED!"

He glanced from the PA, back to her. "It isn't safe here, Rogue." He said, flinching as he applied the disinfectant. He put some strange looking bandage on it, then began to head for the door. "We gotta get out of here."

She felt herself following down torn up corridors, claw marks everywhere and a few dead bodies. Suddenly, they heard a growling. "Shit!" Thomas exclaimed.  
He reached for his handgun, at the end of the hallway, a large, naked, blonde man held a barely clothed woman by the neck, grinning and muttering something to her.

"That's "Sabertooth"!" He warned here, firing off some shots at them. The man just looked over, laughing and gripping the woman more. She screamed.

"LOGAN!" She shrieked, as if calling for help. Rogue's breath left her, as she felt a hand around her neck, squeezing the life out of her, and found herself looking at Creed, as Thomas fired at them from the other end of the hallway.

"LOGAN!" She shrieked, calling for help. Why would he leave me? We finally escape, and he leaves me to be killed by Him!

Sabertooth drops her, running down the hall at Thomas, who fires, but it has no effect. Rogue watches as Thomas is cut down.

Light. Cold. She was outside now, and all she could see was trees and snow. An explosion behind her as a man runs out of the Weapon X compound, snarling and growling.

She ran after him, and soon the man collapsed. "Logan...!" She said, kneeling by him and turning him onto his back. He was barely alive. "Logan...!" She leaned down, pressing her ear against his chest.

His heart wasn't beating.

She leaned up, slapping his cheek to try and stir him. "Logan, for gahd's sake, don't do this T'me...." She said, on the verge of tears. "Logan!"

A hand touched her left shoulder, wearing a white glove. Another touched her right shoulder, wearing a black glove. She looked over her left shoulder, and saw a woman. On her right, Thomas.

She looked down at Logan to find nothing more than an adamantium skeleton. "It's too late, Rogue." Thomas said. The cuts on his face nothing more than scars now. "Logan's already dying."

The woman nodded slowly. "He was looking for you in the compound, but Sabertooth intercepted him... It's over.."

Rogue bit her lip. "What the hell's goin' on here?!"

"Magneto used the SHIVA virus to send you here, to get me." Thomas said.

"Why?"

Silver Fox stepped away. "The spirit test showed that the dead could effect the living. If Thomas were to enter the living world now, he could summon the dead, and use their energy for anything. He could alter the flow of time. Take people into or out of existence." She looked at Rogue. "Anything."

"What's this got T'do with Logan?" She asked.

"Logan has had an effect on more people than you can imagine..." Thomas said. Slowly, people started to appear around them. A red-headed irish girl, Logan's mom, dad, the workers at the Mine Logan had fled to with Rose, among many others.

"He's had more of an effect on you in the few months he's been at the institute than he has had on anyone else in his long life." Thomas finished, Rogue watched as the snow dissipated, white flowers surrounding them all now.

"Why am I here..." Rogue said.

"I'm supposed to use you to come back to the world of the living." Thomas said. "Wait..." He looked at Silver Fox. "Something's happening..."

Back at Magneto's citadel, Sabertooth threw Logan through the doorway into Magneto's operating room. Logan crashed onto the floor. Magneto looked over as Logan stood up, but Sabertooth wasn't in the hall anymore.

Logan turned, looking at Magneto, and Rogue on the table. "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Ah, Logan." Magneto said, flicking his wrist. Logan froze. "What an.. Unpleasant surprised."

Logan growled. "Let 'er go, Magneto."

"Or what, you'll swear at me?" Magneto said. "Once she's found him, she won't be needed anymore." Magneto held up two fingers, and it felt as though Logan's skeleton was trying to split apart Logan winced, screaming. Magneto laughed. "The man of Adamantium thought he could finish the man of Magnetism? What a fool..."

Sabertooth strolled in, glancing at Logan like he didn't know Logan had infiltrated the citadel. "What's the runt doin' here?"

Mangeto smirked. "He came to stop us."

"I found a body in one of the corridors. It was that Jenz guy that's been fucking with us for the past year." Sabertooth said.

"Oh? Who killed him?"

"Dunno." He said. Logan flinched. Jenz was dead? "The camera was out of action. Electrical overload."

"Damn." Magneto said, looking at Logan again. His skeleton once again tried to escape. Sabertooth merely raised an eyebrow. "What about the X-men?"

"The acolytes are fighting them. They won't be held back too long." Sabertooth said.

"That doesn't matter." Magneto said, putting his helmet on. "We'll have Thomas soon enough."

Magneto turned to leave, Logan fell to the ground. "Don't worry, bub." Sabertooth crooned. "It takes a psychic T'bring the kid back, not a gal like her." he finished, smirking and turning to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" Logan asked, snarling.

Sabertooth took out a strange looking thing that looked like a remote, pressing a button and tossing it out the corridors window. "Gotta get out of here. In fifteen minutes, the Semtex under the building goes up, and this place goes down." He grinned, then tossed a small glass to Logan.

"Give it T'the girl." He said, then left.

Logan glanced at the tiny bottle, then hurried to find a syringe and fill it. He walked to Rogue, tapping her arm, and then giving her the injection.

Nothing happened.

Rogue looked at Thomas. "Well?! What's happenin'!"

"Sabertooth is going to blow the place up." Thomas said, looking at Rogue. Breathing became hard for her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Silverfox moved towards her.

"An antidote..." Silverfox said, looking at Thomas. "She's going back this soon?"

Thomas nodded. "Rogue. The spirit project predicted many things. Here's another prediction. The man of admantium and the Untouchable woman will escape the Friends of Humanity." He winked. "Good luck, "Darlin'."."

Rogue's head went light, and she fell back onto the ground.

She woke up, gasping. Logan was carrying her as he ran down the hall. "Logan!" She said.

"Rogue?" He looked down at her, then sighed. "Good god, Y'scared me!"

"We gotta get out of here! Sabertooth...!" She said, but was cut off.

"Damn!" Logan said, the hallway was blocked off by several men in masks, their T-shirts read. F.O.H.

Rogue looked at them. The men started to laugh. "Cute mutie couple, hah?" One shouted. Logan growled.

"WOLVERINE!" A voice called out, the sound of a motorcycle echoed. The door behind the men flew open, a motorcycle crashed into them, knocking most down. The rider jumped off and dispatched the others.

Sabertooth.

Logan snarled. "What the hell are you doin'?!"

Sabertooth walked to Logan, getting right infront of him and looking down at him. He growled and his fangs could be seen. "Jus' think of it as a gift, Runt!"

He pushed Logan towards the bike, then ran off after one of the last Friends of Humanity.

Logan set Rogue down, glancing back at Sabertooth, who just smirked at him. Logan ran to the bike, Rogue got on behind him and tightened her arms around his waist.

He revved the bike, and rode out of there.

Outside, Hank had warned the others of the impending explosion. The acolytes had been defeated for the most part. They began fleeing to the X-jet.

The cycle broke through the door, Logan sped up, seeing the X-jet's ramp about to being closing. "Logan!" Rogue said in warning, holding him closer. In the Jet, Jean narrowed her eyes.

"What the...?" She said, Cyclops glanced out, seeing the bike.

"Holy shit!" Rogue exclaimed as the bike sped up the ramp, but cause them to spill off of it inside the X-jet.

The others jumped up, thinking they were from the F.O.H. at first. Hank picked Logan up, causing Logan to wince. "Dammit, Hank! Watch it!"

"Logan?!" Hank asked, then smiled. "It's Logan and Rogue!"

The others ran over, and the X-jet took off. The citadel behind them exploded. A kunoichi and a turncoat were the only others who had escaped.

Back at the Institute, Logan was admitted back to the X-men. There was a small party that evening after the mission, and a news announcing the F.O.H.'s demise.

Logan and Rogue stepped outside after the party. Logan glanced at Rogue, Rogue just smiled a him, leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. He slid his arms around her, and they looked out at the night sky.

Logan could swear he saw the outline of a woman, and the outline of a silver-haired soldier fade just as he looked up.

Logan smiled a bit, looking back at Rogue. She smirked, with one hand she lifted the collar of her sheer green overshirt and placed it over her lips, leaning in and kissing Logan.

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw...

--Ookami.

---------------------------------------------

The other end of the line picked up. "Hey. Just calling to tell you that everything went according to plan. Just as you said it would." Sabertooth said, nodding. "Yes. The citadel is wiped out, same goes for the Friends of Humanity." He cringed. "Yes. I'm sorry, that was a mistake."

"The Kunoichi got away. She did kill that electrical fellow. He could have come in handy, you know." He nodded slowly. "Alright. Mission complete. Goodbye, Professor." And he hung up. 


	20. The Credits

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, nor do I own "Stress" By godsmack.

If you have this song, listen to it while you read for greater effect. Oo

Chapter 20: The Credits.

In the rec. Room, the students gather anxiously. "What's going on?" Kitty asks Jean, who just shrugs.

BAMF! Kurt teleports in, sitting behind a drum set, along with Sabertooth holding a Guitar, and Logan holding a microphone.

The others look at each other, confused. Sabertooth starts to play a strange rift, then Kurt began to drum.

STORY WRITTEN BY:

Ookami

Ideas from:

Ookami, Ookami's 'tarded friends.

Logan spun the microphone by the chord, then caught it as one rift ended, and he began to sing. "You think your head's achin', I'm not finished yet! I won't be mistaken, how soon you forget! Take back what you said, and I'll spare you pain. Then you can spare me all your fuckin' lies!"

WRITING BLOCK BY:

Ookami's dumbass brain.

"I can't wait..." Logan sang, Rogue ran up to him and he smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and miraculously not passing out. "I can't wait T'get away!"

GANAS TO KEEP WRITING PROVIDED BY:

Heather

Ariel

Ookami's sister

Ookami's creative writing teacher.

"Yeah!" The rift's began again, Sabertooth winked at Kitty, who swooned.

"I ask you twenty more times, don't you hear a thing? You're testin' my patience again, careful for your sake! Take a walk with me there, and I'll show you pain! But who said you could open up your mouth?"

CONFUSING ASS PLOT TWISTS BY:

Ookami (That bastard!)

"I can't wait....!" Rogue circled around Logan, who kept his eyes on her. "I can't wait...!" She stopped by his side, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't wait... To get away!"

The End! 


End file.
